A vehicle is an apparatus configured to transport a user in the user-desired direction. A representative example of a vehicle is a car.
A vehicle is typically provided with various types of lamps. In general, a vehicle includes various vehicle lamps having a lighting function that facilitates illumination of articles or objects near the vehicle to be recognized during driving at night, and that provides a signaling function to indicate a driving state of the vehicle to other vehicles or pedestrians.
Some vehicles include devices operating in a manner of directly emitting light using lamps, such as a head lamp emitting light to a front side to facilitate a driver's view, a brake lamp that illuminates based on a brake operation of the vehicle, or turn indicator lamps that indicate a left turn or a right turn.
As another example, some vehicles include reflectors for reflecting light to facilitate the vehicle to be recognized from outside, which are typically mounted on front and rear sides of the vehicle.